


A Loving Family

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Serial Killer Dadvid AU, Serial Killer David AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: “I’m coming, Max. We are going to track the location and we are going to come and find you. I promise.” David’s voice sounded hoarse as though he’d been crying.“Okay.” Because what else could he say?





	1. Looking Past the Pumpkins

The name stemmed from the Vagabond.

Mad Prince.

It was almost laughable really, to compare the two.

The Vagabond demanded respect, whether he was regular Ryan, or the masked murderer that Los Santos had simultaneously feared and adored.  
Though those words seem contradictory, the Fakes brought as much peace as they did chaos. 

With every gang they tore down the safer the dark alleys and mostly abandoned neighborhoods got, but every battle leading up to the final showdown was nothing but mayhem. The casualties would grow to triple digits and heists performed by the Fake AH Crew would fill the city with rage.

But by the time Geoff and his kids cut off the head of the beast, the city would rejoice as their own children wouldn’t need to fear walking home from school.

And then there was David, submissive in every sense, loved by most but disrespected by all. Well, all who didn’t know about his reputation he held amongst the biggest crime bosses in America.

David always allowed Max and the other campers to walk all over him. Even at work he was looked down upon, trodden on by his coworkers and given side jobs he wasn’t payed for. They saw him as a lackey, a nobody. A naive kid with his head so far in the clouds that anyone could get the drop on him.

But Max always knew the switch, when the light clicked and cobwebbed cogs began to turn. Max knew better than to test him, because he was no longer David much like The Vagabond wasn’t Ryan. That’s when David became somebody.

“Both strong and weak,” Max thought as he watched the two talk. Argue really, by the way David’s hands were flailing. But it was hard to make out through the tinted wind shield.

Ryan glanced at him and offered Max the closest thing to a smile when Max stepped into the car, which did nothing but unsettle Max since Uncle Ryan never bothered with formalities. 

The Vagabond dabbled in them from time to time depending on the subject he was presented.  
Max narrowed his eyes and stared hard at the blond haired man.

They were close, closer than Ryan was with anybody else, but Max knew that he couldn’t trust The Vagabond.

Ryan, yes. Ryan knew all of Max’s secretes, of the past David had only known about until the Fake’s showed up. 

David glanced at Max through the rear view mirror, pride racing through him as he witnessed Max immediately tense in the King’s presence. 

Max was intelligent of course, but David was glad to see Max demonstrating his sense of ‘street smarts’ by showing caution when dealing with the alternate ego that wore Ryan’s face.

Max met David’s glance,“What’s going on?” 

David pulled out of the school’s parking lot, his knuckles white from the grip on the steering wheel. 

Ryan glanced at him, noting the tense posture.

David noted Ryan noting him. 

Ryan noted David noting him noting David.

Max hated this game.

“What’s the fuck is going on?” Max repeated, voice more forceful.

The two both snapped out of their match.

“Wanna grab lunch at the diner?” David seemingly snapped back to his usual cheerful self but Max knew something was still wrong.

“That’s fine.” Max straightened up and checked his phone absentmindedly, knowing he wasn’t going to get a straight answer until they arrived at the shady diner.

Ryan sighed, and proceeded to look out the window. He didn’t bother to check his phone, he knew he had over a hundred texts from the crew. Almost all the texts begging him to stop.

—

“Oh fuck.” Max replied, eyes wide as he stared down at the table. He dipped his French fry in the small plastic cup filled with ketchup. 

Ryan tried to asses Max’s reaction, but determined it useless. Max was a closed book when he wanted to be, even to Ryan, and only David could lift the cover and turn the page in these situations.

“You don’t have to, I don’t even want you too. It won’t help in the end run.” The last sentence was said more to Ryan with a hateful spit, who in turn scoffed. 

“It’s his father, David. We take him too the scene and we take down the crew it’s that simple!”

“No it’s not!” David yelled, not caring about the attention he was drawing. 

Max looked away, eyes staring at the orange and black decoration that covered the walls of the diner. He usually liked this time of year.

“Stray bullet? He dies. Deal goes wrong? He dies. You don’t think this through, like you’re doing now, he fucking dies!” David emphasized his words by pounding his fist on the table. 

They were the only ones in the diner, the waitress and cook were too caught up in there conversation to notice the rowdy customers in the corner.

Mad Prince, the Sleepy Peak Slasher. Max’s shoulders tensed, but he kept his eyes averted. 

The staff had carved out pumpkins and set them in the windows of the diner, Max thought it had its own sense of tacky charm in a good way.

“David, its the best bet. We do this and it’s nothing but peace in Los Santos. And Max’s mom can come back.” He let the words linger in the air. 

“But maybe that’s what you’re afraid of.” Ryan’s voice was monotoned, and Max wished he had spoke the words with some sort of inflection. 

A dark look overcame David’s face, a signal that this conversation had gone far enough.

“I’m calling Geoff.” Max piped up, tearing his eyes away from the diner interior to glance between the two that were caught up in a staring match.

Neither said a word, Max pushed away from the table and stepped outside the diner. The bell that chimed above the door was the only sign that he had exited.

Max pulled out his phone, quickly responding to a text from Nikki and Neil who were excited for the upcoming camping trip before the fall season set in.

He didn’t notice the car pulling up.

He typed in Geoff’s number, listening to the ring as he focused his attention to crushing the bright orange leaf that skittered to a stop in front of him.

He couldn’t feel the eyes staring at him, the eyes waiting for confirmation.

“Did you say yes?” Geoff shouted so loud that Max had to pull the phone away from his ear. 

“I missed you too.” Max sighed at the crude greeting, and turned to face the window of the diner looking past the carved pumpkins to where he could see David resisting the urge to choke Ryan. 

“They’re fucking arguing right now like babies so I haven’t said anything yet. Can you come by? We are at the diner and I really wanna go home. They’re just being assholes.”

How could he have heard the approaching footsteps?

“Yeah, we’ll head that way. But get ready to have an ear full from Gavin. Someone brought another million dollar question.” He added false enthusiasm to the last sentence and Max could practically see him rolling his eyes.

Max groaned loudly, and Geoff laughed at his reaction. Max began to say his good bye when a gloved hand tapped his shoulder.

“Hold on- yeah?” There was no hesitation or pause. 

It happened all so fast.

The ski masked man grabbed him while the other man snatched his phone letting it clatter onto the side walk.

Max screamed and protested, kicking and fighting to gain his freedom. But they were already forcing him through the car door by the time Max got out of the initial shock.

They were arguing in the diner, and Geoff was too far away.

Max could faintly make out Geoff’s voice from his phone, he was probably screaming his head off after hearing the emotion. 

Max fought to get out of the car, even getting as far as hanging out the door and screaming for help. 

Max was forced into the middle of the seat, where they frantically pulled at his limbs to wrap the rope around his small wrists.

The door shut and they drove away. 

David and Ryan didn’t even notice until Geoff bursted through the door of the diner, the rest of the FAHC tow.  
–

They had to knock Max out after he resorted to biting, and his head ached as his eyes slowly opened. The room was dark except for a small blinking red light that was eye level in front of him. 

It stood a few feet away and took no time at all to determine it wasnt a threat.

He shifted in his chair and the slightest movement made his head swim. 

He could feel a heavy, tight weight around his chest. He knew it had to be ropes.

He and David would train consistently, how to make a weapon out of common items found in an interrogation room, how to escape from zip ties, and how to hide in a crowded room.

But Max’s mind was void of any information involving ropes, and it was almost laughable. How could they have not covered that?

Max groaned as he tugged at the ropes, he wiggled but they didn’t budge. He screamed. He rocked the chair. He kicked at the chair legs and then the air, hoping to connect with something that could help him get a feel of his surrounding.

The small red light blinked at him, and he returned the gesture. He was stuck and panicking in a completely dark room.

“David! Uncle Ryan! Uncle Geoff!” No response.

“Jack! Aunt Jack!” Where was he, where was he, where the hell was he.

“Fuck! Michael! Gavin! Jeremy!” He could feel the prickling of tears, his chest was beating so fast. His eyes were so heavy and tired but he forced them to stay open.

There was an odd crackling that filled the air, as if static breaking through a radio. Max stayed stock still waiting, the tears that ran down his face and the fast rise and fall of his chest were the only movement that could be found in the room

“Max? Scout? It’s Dad!” 

“David? Where am I?” Max yelled, David voice was coming from next to the red light.

“Max, I want you to calm down,” It was suddenly Jack now, “Take a few deep breaths, baby.” 

Max did as she said since no one ever disobeyed Jack.

“Where am I? Where are you guys?“ He said again once his heart had resumed a relatively calm pace.

“We don’t know yet, but we’re working on it, kid. We are at home, trying to get you back. Are you hurt?” Jeremy’s voice rang through.

“My head hurts a fuck ton, and I’m tired but I’m fine. The room’s completely dark.” 

“You’re in a room, for sure?” Gavin piped up.

“Yes, I’m fucking sure Gavin! The room’s small, no echo.” 

Michael was next to talk after a bout of silence.  
“Max, you can’t see anything?” 

“A red light, but it’s small and flashing. The rooms completely dark.”

“You said a small red light? Like one on a camcorder?” Ryan asked.

“Exactly.” 

Max could hear whispering on the other end of the device, static crackling too loud for him to hear the exact details.

“I’m coming, Max. We are going to track the location and we are going to come and find you. I promise.” David’s voice sounded hoarse as though he’d been crying.

“Okay.” Because what else could he say?

His head pounded and his eyes grew heavier.

He heard more murmuring, on the other end and Max let the dull staticy voices lull him to sleep.


	2. Found em!

David sat on the couch his head in his hands, Ryan had resorted to punching walls, and kicking the furniture. Who was going to tell the crazed man to stop?

Ray sat perched in the middle of the couch, with a comforting hand placed on Jack and David’s shoulders.

Geoff sat on the recliner, an unopened Diet Coke held to his lips.

More murmuring came from the baby monitor in the center of the coffee table, the cracking static made it impossible to make out the words but David assured them it was nonsense anyway.

“How would you know?” Michael asked innocently, picking up the baby monitor to inspect it more closely. 

The damn thing had been waiting for them when they entered the cabin, sitting on the coffee table as though it belonged there.

Gavin had wanted to tear it apart, to see how a baby monitor was stretching a frequency all the way from Max’s location to the cabin in the middle of the woods. 

Geoff shooed him off to the back room to see if he couldn’t find any footage on the street cams of the car that had taken their boy away.

“He always talks in his sleep, just bits and pieces. I listen for it you know?” David’s voice cracked, and he rubbed a tired hand down his face.

“If I listen just close enough in the night, I know he’s safe, I know he’s there and safe.

"Oh god I can smell it.” He turned to Jack with large tear filled eyes. “His sleep smell?”

Geoff’s heart ached for David, Geoff himself had experienced a few kidnappings in his days. Each of his lads had been taken at least and every moment they were gone was complete agony.

Jack shook her head gently, “What good is this doing, David?”

Another choked sob fell from David and Jack tried her best to calm him. Ryan was punching the wall with a renewed strength, and as soon as he heard David’s wails the Mad King couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Quit crying, this is your fault!” 

Everyone jumped as Ryan whipped around, his finger pointing to David, who stood up at the accusation. The anger and despair cleared the room and was replaced with a new charged energy.

Everyone could feel their fingertips begin to buzz and the lads began to get antsy, the more experienced members breathed in deeply. Fights were common among the crew members, but David and Ryan had rarely ever rough housed. When an argument would escalate between them, the body count would be in the hundreds.

“If you never came for him they would have never found him!” David yelled, he pointed his finger back much to the rest of the crew’s dismay. The Mad Prince had always rose to the Mad King’s challenges, even when they were new to the business David didn’t back down.

“If you had let him go with his mother he wouldn’t have been in this situation in the first place!”  
Jack and Ray slowly pushed themselves up from the sofa, and crept behind David. 

Ray eyed the tall man’s legs, looking for the indent of any weapon. 

“Oh yeah, this is all my fault? Says the bastard who tried to kill him! You tried to kill him and his mother!”

Michael and Jeremy were behind Ryan in an instant, Geoff pushing himself from the recliner positioned himself to the side of the arguing boys. 

Geoff was quick to assess the various weapons strapped to the Vagabond’s side, if he acted fast enough maybe the argument would end with a few missed shots and a couple of new scars for everyone.

Ryan’s eyes grew dark, but David saw no reason to stop.

“Max loves you. He loves all of you. You brought this on him, you brought them to Max even though you knew the risk. If anything happens to him, it’s on you James. But I guess you’re used to having a child’s blood on your hands.” David gave him his best camp counselor grin, and the Vagabond smiled back. 

Ray tried his best to shake away the chills that crawled up his spine.

“Seems like we have something in common then, David.” 

David pulled a silver switchblade from his boot so fast that Jack didn’t even get a chance to blink, soon enough it was against Ryan’s throat.

Geoff tackled the two knocking them to the ground and crashing them onto the coffee table.   
Jeremy scrambled to grab the fallen baby monitor and quickly cleared out of the way. Jack grabbed Jeremy’s jacket to pull him away from the three that were currently sprawled and clawing at each other. 

Michael and Ray were attempting to pull Geoff out of the fight, but Geoff was trying his best to keep Ryan from drawing the gun from the hidden holster under his jeans.

Then suddenly everyone was on their knees clutching their ears. Sharp gasps of pain flooded the room along with the sound of a blaring horn.   
When it ended and they all looked up, Gavin was standing in the doorway, his phone high in the air.

The Golden Boy tossed a smug look Jeremy’s way.   
“And you said that app was worthless! Got you to stop real quick didn' it?" 

Everyone narrowed their eyes at the tall man, and Michael debated turning the fight on him. 

“Anyways, while you were out here squabbling like a bunch of pricks, I found Max!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Go to my tumblr @campcambellistheplaceformeandyou and request some more or request your own idea!


End file.
